1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically controlled fuel injection pump for an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize electric devices to control a fuel injection pump of a diesel engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,643 to Eheim discloses such an electrically controlled fuel injection pump. This pump is equipped with an electromagnet to drive, in response to electric signals, a mechanical member which determines the amount of fuel injected into the engine twice per rotation of the engine crankshaft. The controlling signals for the electromagnet include a feedback signal indicative of the electromagnet angular position as well as a gas pedal (accelerator pedal) position signal. Thus, the electromagnet is controlled in response to the power required of the engine by use of the feedback control. However, the feedback control entails overshoot or hunting in response to transitional conditions. The above described conventional pump provides relatively large overshoot or hunting, and thus is inaccurate in controlling the engine under or just after transitional conditions.